


Nier: Automata Drabble Collection

by ashenpages



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages
Summary: Collection of my drabbles for Nier: Automata. Each chapter is a new drabble, there is no continuity. Feel free to drop other drabble prompts in my ask box on tumblr!





	Nier: Automata Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> I’m playing Neir Automata, and it’s breaking my brain, so I’m gonna write some cute fluff about 9S finally getting that bath he’s always talking about.

Finally, 9S thought, sliding into the warm water of the bath. Anemone had been kind enough to arrange for him to have one in the room she’d lent to him and 2B during their prolonged assignment on Earth–despite 2B’s admonishments.

9S didn’t care if 2B did call it a waste of time and water, baths felt nice. At least the Androids of the Resistance seemed to understand the uses for bathing. Granted, they only had one body to take care of, not like him and 2B who could just download into new ones via their back up data from the bunker, but there was nothing wrong with taking care of the body he was in!

He liked being clean! Not the mention…

He leaned over the edge of the tun and grabbed the bottle of silicon cleanser from the floor. He opened the bottle, squeezed some onto his palm, and then started to rub the cream over his face. He sighed happily as he worked the cream into his skin.

That was the stuff.

He leaned back against the rim of the tub, letting the lip of it support the curve of his neck. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift. Nowhere to be, no mission to chase, just him and the warmth and the water.

If only his whole life could be like this.

He groaned as a soft, impatient, distiguishably 2B-esque knock sounded from the door. “How much longer are you planning to take, 9S?” Her voice was muffled by the wood of the door, but 9S could her the irritation in her voice, despite her clam and level tone.

“As long as it takes, 2B,” he replied, leaning forward and then leaning over the edge again to grab his shampoo.

“Well then be sure to be as efficient with your time as possible.”

“Yeah, yeah,” 9S grumbled.

“One affirmation will–”

“Yes! Okay!” 9S dunked himself in the water to escape from 2B’s voice. If he couldn’t hear her, she couldn’t ruin his bath time. He resurfaced, took a breath, and listened to see if she was still there. The silence was blissful. Pleased he would get to continue his bath and peace, 9S dropped some shampoo onto his fingers, and began to lather his hair.

He jumped when the door banged open and 2B strode in, carrying a loofa like a weapon.

“2B! What are you–”

“Anemone has brought it to my attention that you might complete your bath more quickly if I were to help you.” She pushed 9S’s shoulders forward so she had access to his back and began to scrub. “Please maintain this position until I am finished.”

9S wasn’t sure if he was blushing from the heat or from the embarrassment. What Pascal had said about not looking at female androids when they were disrobed due to their “gender” had been stewing around in his head for a while now, and he wasn’t sure how Pascal would advise him to deal with this particular situation.

2B was being remarkably soft with that sponge, though… And 9S always felt safe with her. 9S sighed and let his shoulders relax. “Okay, 2B. Let me know when you’re done.”

Maybe he should just let things be whatever they were. He could figure the rest out later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


End file.
